


《黑犬》第四章  溯

by Anthomy313



Series: 《黑犬》（Black dog） [4]
Category: kookv - Fandom, taekook - Fandom, 正泰cp - Fandom, 泰正CP, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthomy313/pseuds/Anthomy313
Summary: 第四章  溯“千万种能量，千万个灵魂，千万种形式的具现，溯洄从之，再遇见温暖的你。”
Relationships: KookV - Relationship, taekook - Relationship, 正泰cp - Relationship, 泰正cp - Relationship
Series: 《黑犬》（Black dog） [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620706
Kudos: 7





	《黑犬》第四章  溯

第四章 溯

白烟从咖啡表面升起飘散，温热透过纸杯传到手心，微微晃动一下，泡沫浮浮沉沉，挂上杯壁，又溯回表面。.

“给。好好享用吧。” 金泰亨将热咖啡递给新结交的亲故。  
“啊，谢谢。”

“说实话，我收到你的纸条时，我还以为你要约我打架哎！放学留下来那种！”  
“真的吗？其实我真的想约你打架来着。”  
“不是吧.....”  
“骗你的，哈哈哈，帕布。”  
“十八（常用俚语），哈，吓我一跳。”  
“泰亨同学不是那样会打架的人，我知道的。”  
他喝一口咖啡，暖意从喉咙传到胃腹。金泰亨扭头看看他，放松地张开腿坐在阶梯上。

“咖啡不苦吧？我有加足够的糖。”  
“不苦。我...” 他有点欲言又止。  
“莫？”  
“我能跟你说吗？我遇到的事情。”  
“当然啦，我会听着的。是什么样的事情？”  
“我昨晚做了一个梦...”

梦里有一只黑犬，脩地围在身边跑动着，看不清它的样子，只留下摇晃的残影围绕着。  
迷蒙间，它在不远处停下来，背对着我，好像在等着我走过去。  
我慢慢地走过去，一点一点看清它，水光发亮的乌黑毛发，尾巴低低地摇着，连爪子也是黑色的。  
当我走近了，它转过身，蜜糖色的眼睛好像看透了我的过错，顿时让我有一种愧疚感。它好像把我看穿了，我试着想后退，它却慢慢上前。  
它慢慢靠近，我心中的愧疚感慢慢放大，我似乎无处可逃。压迫感直逼着我，愧疚感将我往前抵，我无力地歪坐下，有点狼狈地往后退着。  
眼前的黑犬停止靠近，恍惚间间化作一个黑衣少年，他神情冰冷地看着我，问了我一些问题，却让人感觉像是直达灵魂的拷问。

“你是不是做错了一些事情？”  
“什...什么？”  
“你所认为的他人的过错，其实是你的过错，不是吗？”  
“我的...过错吗？”  
“而且你还做了过分的事情，他会怎么想呢？”  
我说不出话来回答，萦绕的愧疚感里又多加一份羞耻感。

霎那间，我又梦到了你。  
我梦到你擦着脏掉的书，上面是我的鞋印，你的样子好像很难过。你走在回家的路上也一副心情不好的样子，看着你这样，我也难过起来。  
虽然这是个光怪陆离的梦，但我觉得，我真的做错了，我也似乎感受到你的难过。  
梦里的黑犬和少年，可能是我的梦魇吧？

他回溯完自己的梦，喝一口暖暖的咖啡，香气和馨甜让人舒心。

“啊~ 原来做了一个奇特的梦呢。” 金泰亨认真地听完，发出感叹。  
他没有接话，又喝了一口咖啡。  
“人都会有做错事的时候，但你很快就意识到了。今天我们还成为了亲故呀！” 金泰亨一拍他的肩，四方嘴出现了，又接着说 “不要愧疚了，我们以后好好相处吧。以后不会再做这样的梦啦。”  
他被金泰亨逗笑了，看着眼前的四方嘴，心想，十八，这个人如此地天真烂漫。  
“你以后不要再对别人做这样的事了呀，不然又会做噩梦的！” 金泰亨被盯得有点不好意思，又一掌拍到他肩上。  
“莫呀，你也是！小心有一天也做奇奇怪怪的梦！今晚就做！” 他笑了。  
“莫拉古哟！（你再说一遍！）” 金泰亨也笑了。  
“你今晚就做奇怪的梦，略略略~”  
打打闹闹间，咖啡喝下肚，暖洋洋的。

原来黑犬会进入别人的梦里呢。  
原来身边温暖的守护灵，也会化身别人的梦魇吗？  
百因必有果，生而为人，请务必善良。

是夜，金泰亨像抱着抱枕一样抱着果果，无眠。  
果果一定不是为了给自己报仇或者出气才布下这样的梦，他也不是梦魇，是温柔的守护灵。  
他唤起了人内心的愧疚感和羞耻感，渐渐共情；知羞知耻，是灵魂深处的另一种美德，在这样的梦里，慢慢觉醒。美德的觉醒洗涤着灵魂。  
怎么会是梦魇呢？

“你在想什么呢？睡不着吗？” 果果摸摸搭在腰上的脚踝。  
金泰亨又想起难过时安慰自己的果果，那么温柔，那么温暖。是轻轻抚摸自己后脑勺的掌心，紧紧的背后环抱，还有，温热的亲吻，不对，是两个温热的亲亲......  
“bobo和kiss的区别是什么呢？”  
“嗯？莫拉古？”  
“我在想这个，bobo和kiss的区别是什么呢？”  
“那区别是什么呢？想通了吗？”  
“没有想通...”  
金泰亨把手勾在果果肩上，凑近了果果一点，眼睛看向他柔软的唇。

就是这里，柔软粉嫩的，圆润的唇珠和小小的唇下痣，自己的鼻息呼在上面，折回般轻挠着自己。  
情到深处，自然地，亲上了，唇与唇贴在一起，就像两人的身体般。  
金泰亨鬼使神差地伸出舌头，颤颤巍巍地，舔了下果果的唇。  
“哎呀好痒啦，西喽（死鬼，不要）” 果果推了推金泰亨，往后缩着。  
“很...很痒吗？米呀（抱歉）...” 金泰亨脸红地缩了缩，躺好继续睡。  
金泰亨得出一个不完全肯定结论：或许bobo和kiss的区别就是，舌头的有无？

（下文请配合bgm食用：0.8倍速的《溯》）  
https://www.bilibili.com/audio/au1305362 

夜深了。  
房间里只有轻轻的呼吸声，还有金泰亨翻身蹬被子的摩挲声。  
正是花朵舒展枝叶的年纪，荷尔蒙在睡梦中涌动，发起与理智的战争。  
反正是在梦里，常有跳脱理智清醒的事情，天马行空，有何不可呢？  
蹬着被子，侧躺着，压到身后的怀抱中，可并叠的双腿却压不住中间蠢蠢欲动的根源。  
蹬开被子，凉意包裹上来，且就让它包裹吧，我可以进入温暖的梦。  
梦里有你，温暖的你。

摸上腰间果果的手臂，顺着一路摸下去，手腕、手背、小丘一样的骨节......金泰亨摩挲着果果的手，柔软的虎口、肉肉的指根、凸起的指关节......  
握着果果的手，带向腿间，卷入荷尔蒙的战争里。

沉睡着的身体，没有什么力气，拉开裤头时“啪”的一声，裤头弹回下腹，好生清脆。  
干脆伸入一只手，撑起两层裤头，又牵入果果的手，一起双双覆在那渴望被安抚的腿间。满足地张开一下腿，好让充分的触摸使它抬起头，又满足地夹起腿。  
金泰亨弯弯修长的手指，包裹着果果的手，两手相蜷，围绕住高耸的山脉。  
许是握住了火山，炙热又韧硬。

就像围绕在火山岛的海浪，一下一下上涌，柔软的掌心和指根指腹波浪般拥着那座火山。  
腿间湿润着海浪，金泰亨喘着气，就像火山喘着白烟，热浪在翻滚。  
不再侧卧着，不再并腿夹着，金泰亨翻身，像往常一样抱着果果，腿搭在他腰上，手勾在肩膀。  
有点迷昏头般抱紧了果果，紧紧地贴在一起。  
下腹热热的，好像涨了起来。  
海上的波浪澎湃着，波涛汹涌地吞噬着火山岛。

情欲翻滚着，就像翻滚在火山里的岩浆，就像拍打在岛上的海浪，似乎下一秒就要猛地喷涌。  
枪已上膛，可是下一秒，却猛地惊醒，金泰亨惊得一抖，醒了过来。  
腿间抬头的也惊醒一般一抖，喷涌出晶亮，一股一股。  
原来是梦。遗留下这片温润。

凉意在周围环绕，金泰亨清醒几分，掀过被子，挪一挪后背贴上果果，暖意从后背传来，侧躺着回想刚才的梦。  
海浪回溯到火山岛上，轻轻拍打周围的岩石，又退回海里，除了温润的湿痕，没有留下什么。  
平静的夜里，火山岛平息着，围绕的海风平浪静。  
花朵舒展的年纪里，在梦中的海岛上，翻滚着荷尔蒙战争。战争之后，便长大了。

金泰亨猛地想起昨天亲故说的，什么今晚就做奇奇怪怪的梦，西八，一语成谶。

太阳照常升起，又是一个晴朗的好天气，夏天要结束了，秋天快要来了。

金泰亨把洗好的内裤晾好，呀，气温已经有点变凉了呢。  
金泰亨低头看看脚边的甜果，突发奇想地问：“你会觉得冷吗？大狗狗？”  
甜果抬头，蜜糖色的眼睛刚好映着日光，变得金光剔透。  
“应该不会吧，你有温暖的毛毛。” 金泰亨自顾自地替甜果回答了。  
“我昨天做了个梦哦，梦到了你。” 金泰亨回到房间，坐在榻榻米上，背靠着床。“但我不会告诉你是什么梦。” 金泰亨耳尖红红。  
“切。” 化身果果，坐到金泰亨身旁，哂笑着欲言又止的金泰亨。  
少年成长的心事，还是自己知道就好了。

“泰泰啊，你知道吗？我们都有自己的使命。”  
“使命？”  
“马甲哟（是呢），比如说有些孩子是继承着上一任的灵魂，要继续完成想做完的事；比如说有些孩子是宇宙中新诞生的灵魂，要来世间走一遭，体会喜乐忧愁；还有一些孩子是为了让这个世界更加美好而诞生。” 果果摸摸金泰亨的头，“我觉得你就是这样的孩子，彩虹孩子，用你的色彩让世界更美好。”  
“那，果果的使命是什么？”  
果果笑了，“我，要旅行了。”  
“莫？去哪里旅行呢？”  
“去，别的地方？我很快要离开你了，泰泰。”

夏天要结束了，秋天快要来了。

秋天是离别的季节啊。

金泰亨又一次来到集市，见到了水果摊阿姨，她的摊位上摆着缤纷的水果，也依然有红艳艳的草莓。

也是，秋天是丰收的季节。

“泰亨儿，安扭~” 阿姨爽朗地叫住金泰亨，亲切地和他打招呼。  
“您好。好久不见，您过得好吗？” 金泰亨很有礼貌地回应。  
“内，托你的福，我很好。甜果呢？你们有好好相处吗？”

金泰亨愣了愣，有种哪壶不开提哪壶之感，与守护灵的点滴在脑中回溯着。  
他是富有灵气的漂亮黑犬，也是干净温润的少年；有灵相伴的日子里，梦魇不敢来打扰，连回忆都是温暖的。

“甜果他离开了，他去旅行了。如您所说，他们或许会离开的。”  
“是呢。他们是高维度的灵体呢，不受时间、空间的束缚，他也许是去时间旅行了呢，去完成他的使命。他也是这样跟你说的对吧？”  
金泰亨低下头，不语，心中有所不舍。

“那，我们还会再相见吗？”  
金泰亨又抬起头，眼里闪着期许。  
“也许会吧，以不同的形式再相见。那，你的想法呢？”  
“我希望会再见...只是，我也要离开了，” 金泰亨眼里的期许变为坚定，“我要去首尔当练习生了，我也要去完成我的使命啦。” 四方嘴出现了，恰信一搜。  
“真的吗？泰亨儿会成为很棒的偶像呢。来，带上一盒草莓吧，阿姨送给你，当做是应援。”  
“太感谢您啦，我会好好吃的。我也会努力，成为很棒的人！” 金泰亨双手接过阿姨的草莓。  
应援，让他受到温暖的鼓舞。

▷BGM: DNA — BTS(防弹少年团) 

9月3日，转眼来到繁华的首尔，高楼大厦，人来人往。  
城市的夜景是灯火通明的，少年的梦想从这里开始。

金泰亨顺着门牌，找到自己的宿舍，敲了门后开门进去。  
舍友正背对自己从床上下来，金泰亨看着他的背影，感觉比自己年龄小呢。  
许是因为有练习的关系，他穿着背心和宽松的短裤，然而都是黑色的呢。

他转过身。

金泰亨看到他的那一刻，有什么东西在脑海中涌动着，回溯着，清澈的双眼、弯弯的唇峰和嘴角、all black..... 仿佛天旋地转，有种触电感。

眼前的少年也怔怔地看着自己，两手不自然的不知道怎么放，“我...我去个厕所。” 说罢便一溜烟地钻进卫生间，里面立刻响起水声。  
金泰亨回过神，把行李放好，抬眼又看到床架上贴着的名字贴：田柾国。  
啊，原来他叫田柾国呢。  
田柾国从卫生间出来，脸上湿湿的，估计是刚才洗了把脸。他又睁着大眼睛，看着眼前的金泰亨，鼻子吸了吸湿润的水汽，像小兔子一样。

“啊，你好，我叫金泰亨，16岁，也是防弹少年团的成员。” 金泰亨伸出手，率先打招呼。  
“啊，脆松哈米达（失礼了），我叫田，田柾国，你好。” 田柾国往裤子上擦擦手，握住金泰亨的手，微鞠个躬。  
“嘭嘎窝哟（见到你很高兴），柾国儿，多大了呀？”  
“我，我刚过完生日，14岁了。嘭，嘭嘎窝哟。”  
“或许，你要吃草莓吗？很好吃的哟。”  
金泰亨的四方嘴出现了，田柾国的兔牙也出现了。

初次见面的彼此触电感，是彼此的Twin Flame了。  
金泰亨和田柾国的相遇，是宇宙法则。

宇宙的法则是什么？  
宇宙中诞生的灵魂会分为两个，称为双生火焰，降临世间，追寻着另一半。  
他们有各自的旅途，在旅途里相遇，产生共鸣。  
但也有时其中一个火焰还没准备好，一个火焰追逐另一个。

他也许没准备好，需要再完成旅途，才会与你共鸣。  
千万种能量，千万个灵魂，千万种形式的具现，溯洄从之，再遇见温暖的你。

很幸运，他们来到了彼此身边。

我们就是彼此的双生火焰。

我们是命运中寻找的两人。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 完结撒花~~  
> Hi，我是饭饭。
> 
> 看得还开心吗？或许能点个Kudo让我知道你在看吗？
> 
> 新作是新坑啦 在准备中，很快可以和大家见面啦~ 小小地剧透一下，是港风相关哟，能边看文边学习粤语哦(划掉prrr)
> 
> 欢迎来我的微博/老福特找我玩呀：@草莓味大米饭饭


End file.
